


This Moment in Time

by Malzysaur



Series: Seven Days of Malex Smut [7]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Constellations, Hickies, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, Truck Sex, teen!malex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malzysaur/pseuds/Malzysaur
Summary: Michael brings the stars down to earth.Seventh and final installment for porn week! Today is Suckday!
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Seven Days of Malex Smut [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152386
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	This Moment in Time

**Author's Note:**

> I tagged this underage just to be safe because I honestly don't know if Malex is seventeen or eighteen in this fic. 
> 
> This final fic's title came from the song Rhythm Inside by Calum Scott.
> 
> Once again, I made a playlist of all the songs that inspired these fics! [Smutty Malex Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UYeKWOfDcQY&list=PLXtBUyJCNTCJi5O635DvPU1Iko9uOUXTx) some of these songs are NSFW due to words and suggestive content, just FYI :D

A night time symphony played in the background as two teenagers lay in the back an old, beat up truck, their eyes tracing over the different constellations in the sky. One of them born in the stars, the other born with stars in his eyes. Both of them afraid of their future, but both fighting to stay together. Tonight, they both pushed everything and everyone trying to hurt them into the very backs of their minds. Warmth pooled between them, the need for a blanket minimal as they both fell into a silent lull. Their fingers tangled between them, a lifeline to each other, holding promises neither of them would be able to keep. The tip of a cold nose followed a sharp cheek to already kiss swollen lips. Everything always managed to feel right whenever they could both drink from one another. 

Alex was the first to break the kiss, his hooded eyes flicking over Michael’s face while one hand cupped the curly haired teen’s cheek, “I can see the stars in your eyes,” he murmured as he traced the patterns of the specks of light through Michael’s dark gaze. A half smile pulled at his lips as he nuzzled back in to pluck a kiss from his lips. 

Michael smiled into the kiss, his voice gravely as it came out, “Yeah? Do you remember any of the constellations I taught you?” he whispered, his one good hand moving to push under Alex’s tee shirt. He absently traced out a simple constellation, his eyes never leaving Alex’s. He watched the way Alex melted at his touch, the easy way he trusted Michael not to hurt him. 

“I only remember Hercules because I thought he was cute in the movie. Nerdy looked better before he got all muscle-y,” he grinned, his eyes fluttering shut.

Michael snorted, but pushed his face into Alex’s neck where he playfully nipped at the skin there, a rebuke for Alex’s mostly glib reply, “Dork. Here, I want to try something,” he murmured as he used his hand on Alex’s back to gently coax him onto his stomach. 

Alex hummed in response, easily moving to where Michael had manipulated him. He pillowed his head on his arms. He wiggled a bit to get more comfortable on the collection of blankets that were spread under them, protecting them from the cold metal of the truck’s bed. He grunted when Michael knelt above his ass and pushed his shirt up his back. He pushed up so that the offending article could be removed. He bunched it up under his head for more of a pillow. A shiver shook him as Michael teased the tips of his fingers across the expanse of his back. A soft sigh left him as his eyes fluttered shut. He grinned, simply enjoying the attention Michael was paying to him. His skin prickled with goosebumps as fingertips softly traced the line of his spine, over the expanse of his shoulders before he leaned down, his lips feather-light on Alex’s skin. 

“What are you doing back there?” Alex asked, humming as butterfly kisses were peppered along his shoulders. 

Michael grinned, his good hand brushing down the planes of Alex’s back. He nuzzled into the back of his neck, “Just close your eyes and let me do this,” he murmured. The moment his words ended he opened his mouth to flick his tongue over Alex’s pulse point before he sucked it into his mouth. Alex groaned below him, squirming slightly while Michael sucked bruises into his skin. 

Michael suckled three different spots on Alex’s neck before he skimmed down to do the same across his upper back. He followed each abuse of Alex’s flesh with a gentle, nipping kiss. Once he’d created a few points of bruises on Alex’s back he sat back to see his work. The light had faded as the sun started to sink below the horizon. He checked over his work before shifting further down Alex’s back. Alex’s tight, black jeans hung low on his hips. Michael leaned down to lay his tongue against the middle of Alex’s back and drug it down to the spot just above the dip of Alex’s lower back. He sucked his last mark into the divot. 

“Holy shit Michael, what did you do?” Alex asked as he pushed up onto his elbows. He turned his head to try and see the marks that Michael had sucked all over his back. With each shift he could feel the dull ache of the bruises. 

Michael slipped off to the side so he could steal a kiss from Alex, “It’s one of the constellations. Aquila,” he replied as he reached out to gently push the fringes of Alex’s hair away from his eyes. 

Alex quirked a brow, the silver septum piercing glinted as he grinned, “And that is?” he asked, his hand snaking under the tee shirt Michael wore. Alex’s finger splayed over the smooth skin there. Michael's muscles quivered under the touch. 

Michael chuckled, “It’s the eagle. It represents the eagle that belonged to the Roman god Jupiter. It was the only one I could think to fit on your back. It’s actually in the sky tonight too,” he shared, his lashes fluttered as Alex’s nails skidded over his abdomen. 

“You know you can give me hickies anytime you want, you don’t have to make it romantic,” Alex teased as he wiggled closer to seal his lips with Michael’s. He pushed the other man over onto his back and slotted himself between Michael’s legs. He hummed in contentment as his hands submerged themselves into Michael’s silky curls. He sucked Michael’s bottom lip between his teeth. He grinned as he pulled back, the plump flesh slipped free. 

“You make me want to be romantic though,” Michael replied. He drug the fingers of his good hand up Alex’s sides to bury in his hair. He gently scratches the back of Alex’s head as he gets lost in his gaze. 

Alex rolled his eyes in good humor, “You’re so cheesy,” he teased as he lowered back down to nuzzle Michael’s neck. He nipped at the flesh there while his hips pressed down against Michael. His already tight jeans started to feel even more restrictive. 

“Yeah, but you still like me,” he smirked. He settled back into the blankets, content to enjoy Alex’s exploration of his slim body. The stars shimmered above so he traced over the familiar paths of the constellations. He groaned when Alex’s teeth nipped in the smooth area below his bellybutton and above the cut of his jeans. 

“I do, I love your cheesiness,” he assured as he slowly pushed the button of Michael’s jeans through the hole. He bit at Michael’s pelvis as he pushed his jeans down. Michael’s cock strained against the dark boxers he wore. Alex cupped his hand around the hard flesh. The tip of his thumb traced along the shaft before he pulled it through the opening in the boxers.

“I think I really like your mouth,” Michael ineloquently murmured. Shivers wracked him as he lifted his chin to watch Alex wrap his lips around his cock. They both were still learning the ins and outs of what it meant to have sex with each other, but so far, no one had ever driven Michael as crazy as Alex could. He groaned; his head fell back into the blankets as he let Alex have his way with him. 

Alex hummed in response to Michael’s words. His lashes fluttered as he concentrated on swirling his tongue around the head of Michael’s cock. This was only his second time ever having another dick in his mouth, granted Michael had been a willing participant every time, but he wanted to be good for him. He pulled off with a wet noise so he could stroke the hot flesh with his hand. He grinned up at Michael before he dipped back down to suck along the shaft, dragging his wet muscle along the veins on the underside. Michael’s eyes fluttered shut as he let himself get lost to the feel to of Alex’s lips and tongue around him. A familiar ache started to stir in the pit of his stomach so he wiggled around in Alex’s grip to knock him free. 

“You need to stop Alex or I’m not going to last long,” he warned, thankful for the dark to hide his blush. 

Alex chuckled softly as he climbed back up Michael’s body. He slotted his lips against Michael’s, delving deep to taste him, their tongues tangling together. Michael used the distraction to shove at Alex’s jeans, grunting when the tight material proved difficult to push. Alex broke the kiss, his laugh soft as he helped get his jeans shoved down his thighs. He held himself above Michael, his arms on either side of his chest. Both of their mouths were swollen from nipping kisses, hot breath mingled between them as Michael rose his hand to lick at his palm. Alex watched him, his eyes going wide as he tracked the hand until he slipped from his line of sight. He jerked as soon as he felt Michael’s fingers wrap around his throbbing cock. His eyes fluttered and his hips jerked to follow Michael’s hand as he jerked it over his member. 

“Your hand feels so good,” he hummed while his hips jerked. Alex’s lips twitched with the need to taste Michael again. He never knew addiction before the afternoon in the UFO Emporium when Michael had first kissed him. Now he felt like a man dying of thirst every time he looked at Michael's mouth.

Michael lost himself as he watched the shifts in Alex’s face above him. He’d never watched someone so beautiful before, it was so easy to get lost in him. His grip shifted so he could push both of their cocks together. He hummed as their slick, precum covered dicks dragged over each other. Alex’s mouth hung open as wordless whimpers fell free. Michael leaned up to nip at his lips, catching the small noises. His hips shivered and pushed up against Alex. He could feel heat pooling as his hand gripped their lengths tighter. He jerked quickly, wanting to break the crest of his orgasm. 

“Yes Michael, keep going,” Alex urged, his forehead furrowed as his eyes squeezed shut. He keened, his noises of pleasure mingling with Michael’s as each boy started to feel their orgasms curling up from their toes. 

“Oh God Alex, oh God,” Michael cried. He planted his feet against the bed of the truck and pushed his hips up. His grip against both of their cocks tightened. He collected the precum that leaked from both of their cocks to help lubricate his erratic movements. 

Just before either teen slipped over the edges of their orgasms, Michael’s eyes caught the beginning of the draco constellation. His mouth fell open on a low moan as his balls drew up tight to his body. Alex dropped his head down into Michael’s neck. He closed his lips over the juncture where his neck and shoulder met and began to suck violently while his hips pumped into the channel of Michael’s hand. He spilled over onto Michael’s hand as he pulled free of Michael’s neck. They both groaned as hot spunk spilled and splashed against their stomachs. Michael’s hand was coated in the warmth. Michael lifted his head, blindly seeking Alex’s lips to pull him into a heated kiss. 

After a few moments of them coming back down to earth both teens grinned at each other. Michael wiped his hand on the blanket next to them and turned to lie on his side with Alex next to him. He pulled the other teen close, their legs tangled in their jeans, but curled around as much of each other as they possibly could. The points that Michael had sucked into Alex’s back ached in a delicious way as he traced over them with the fingers of his good hand. 

“You made me see stars,” Alex finally quipped, his grin soft as he nuzzled into Michael’s neck. 

Michael hummed, “You’re my star,” he replied, his eyes tracing the features of Alex’s face. There was a second of silence before both teens curled into each other and laughed, the desert breeze lifting the noise towards the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a wild ride! I want to thank everyone that followed along and left such amazing and positive comments, they helped a lot! If you could be so kind, I would love more comments and kudos here too!!


End file.
